


Butterfly

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have a thing for Jared’s butterfly kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  for the prompt butterfly kisses. Comments are love.

The first time Jensen sees Jared doing it is the night they take Isabelle home.

They finally signed the adoption papers after months of talking to paper pushing administration people and visiting Isabelle only on the weekend. She’s three and spent all of her short life in a children’s home. And that’s just because she’s a little slow. She doesn’t speak and she only learned to walk a little while ago. But she has the best laugh and the brightest smile and Jensen fell completely in love with her, when they first met.

She has already wrapped both of them completely around her fingers and Jensen is afraid of when she’ll be a teenager and have both of her dads completely at her mercy.

Well, that night they put her to bed and Jensen sings her a lullaby and kisses her forehead, before Jared takes over. He cups her little head between his huge hands and presses his face to hers, moving his eyelashes rapidly. Isabelle laughs and tries to do the same, making Jared laugh. Jensen’s heart skips a beat and he could burst from all the love he feels for his family.

Jared explains that those are butterfly kisses and that his mom always kissed him like that when he was a child. Isabelle throws her arms around his neck and presses her little lips against Jared’s cheek and Jensen thinks that adopting this little girl was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Later that night he lies in bed next to Jared. “Butterfly kisses, huh?”

Jared smiles and props up on one elbow facing Jensen, running his fingertips gently over Jensen’s naked skin.

“Yeah, you never had them?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No.”

“You want me to kiss you like that?” Jared asks, grinning.

Jensen laughs and shakes his head. “No, thank you. I want real kisses.”

“They’re real kisses,” Jared says with mock annoyance.

“Yeah sure.”

Jensen doesn’t count on Jared jumping on him pinning him to the bed and cupping his face between his big hands. He squeals like a girl. Jared laughs and holds him tighter. Leaning down he presses his forehead to Jensen’s and moves his eyelashes rapidly. It tickles a little against Jensen’s eyes, but it feels good too, intimate. Having Jared so close is always great.

It kinda becomes their thing after that. Jared always puts Isabelle to bed with giving her butterfly kisses and it never ceases to make her laugh. She still doesn’t speak, but it doesn’t matter to Jensen, if he can just hear her laugh.

Jared also hands out those kisses when they’re cuddling or when Isabelle or Jensen are feeling bad and Jensen realizes that it always makes them both feel better.

Isabelle has been with them for two years, when one night Jensen puts her to bed giving Isabelle her usual kiss to the forehead and Isabelle says, “Butterfly, Daddy, butterfly.”

Jared is hovering behind him and Jensen can hear him gasp. His own heart skips a beat and tears are threatening to fall. He leans down and presses his forehead to Isabelle’s showering her in butterfly kisses. She laughs and everything is right in Jensen’s world. 


End file.
